turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:United States Congress
Think the Executive and Judiciary could support similar categories? Turtle Fan 05:44, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Executive-POSTUS VPOSTUS, Powel House, White House, Gray House. Slender but the minimum three. ::Categories for Cabinet members as well. Turtle Fan 16:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Judiciary. All we have is the category for SCJOTUS. We don't even have an article for the SCOTUS. So probably not. TR 14:41, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::True. On the other hand, if we have the Legislative and the Executive, the absence of the Judiciary would be quite conspicuous. Turtle Fan 16:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Can't be helped. We don't have an article about the SCOTUS or the Congress, mainly because they aren't particularly different from OTL in any HT work. By sheer numbers, the Legistlative category makes perfect sense. Judiciary just doesn't have that. TR 17:05, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I suppose. If only we had a few articles on landmark cases, or something. . . . But the Supreme Court just doesn't have the trappings of its Executive and Legislative counterparts. The Supreme Court Building isn't the tourist draw that the White House and Capitol are, and it doesn't even have a cool name, just a description of its function with capital letters. We don't even know where it meets in TL-191 in Philadelphia, though to be fair we only got one reference to Liberty Hall, and that a throwaway that could have been easily overlooked or removed. :::::So we're stuck with the situation you describe. I'm willing to fudge on some of the requirements for category creation for conformity's sake, but there are limits to any fudge factor. Turtle Fan 17:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Then we would take them out of the United States supercategory and create a United States Government category. Or maybe call it United States Politics so we could also add the articles and categories on political parties and elections. It would actually be quite sophisticated. A shame no other country would support that kind of elaborate categorization--Would it? Turtle Fan 16:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Turtle Fan 16:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :I think the CS and Britain would be the distant second and third (and that might be in reverse order). Germany perhaps, or Byzantium if we feel like scratching around a bit. TR 17:05, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Britain perhaps, though having a story set there in the modern era is what we really need to get all these elements of British life article-worthy. :::That is true. As of now, we could get a solid enough Legislative section, a solid enough Executive type office, and nothing for the judiciary. ::With the CS it was "Assume people are familiar with the fundamental differences, and then beyond that just make everything else work the same until Featherston sets up a dictatorship." A symptom of the schizoid nature of TL-191, split between a target audience that had at least a layman's familiarity with history and a mass audience. That faded as the series got too simple and obvious to make reference to anything that required any historical knowledge at all without announcing the reference with a giant neon-lit billboard. :::Granted, but the scheme for the US you are proposing would overlay on the CS for precisely the reason that everything worked the same. ::Byzantium could surely provide a wealth of articles that could easily support an elaborate, sophisticated system of categorization. Alas, none of us really have the familiarity with the Byzantine On another note, I'm thinking that we might want to take all the ATL/OTL split articles that are nested into larger categories and put them in one category. The categories, not the members. So instead of having Speakers of the House (OTL) and Speakers of the House (ATL) in Members of the House of Representatives and US Congress and wherever else they are, put both of them in Speakers of the House and put Speakers of the House in the supercategories where the ATL/OTL split currently exist side-by-side. It would just be much neater. I'll start with the offices that are going into the Executive category and we'll see how we like it. Turtle Fan 17:57, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :I've been thinking we should do that for a while now, actually. Never had the gumption. TR 18:04, June 11, 2010 (UTC)